


When We Met in Mauville

by Savorysavery



Series: In Our Old Mauville: Delinquents in Love [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Ace Trainer - Freeform, Alpha Sapphire, Delinquent Girl - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Omega Ruby, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction takes the dialogue from a conversation between an new Ace Trainer and a Delinquent Girl n the top floor of Mauville City, in the lower left hand corner. In the conversation, the two talk about the new Ace Trainer having to move on from their friendship, and though not overt, can be read as more than a simple friendship.</p><p>I chose to take it and work this into a romantic relationship between the two girls, who I've named Kyou (the Ace Trainer) and Shinobu (the Deliquent Girl).</p>
    </blockquote>





	When We Met in Mauville

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes the dialogue from a conversation between an new Ace Trainer and a Delinquent Girl n the top floor of Mauville City, in the lower left hand corner. In the conversation, the two talk about the new Ace Trainer having to move on from their friendship, and though not overt, can be read as more than a simple friendship.
> 
> I chose to take it and work this into a romantic relationship between the two girls, who I've named Kyou (the Ace Trainer) and Shinobu (the Deliquent Girl).

**Summary:** You may change, but our budding love will only grow.

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Fluff

 **Rated:** K

 

 

 **Author's Note:** A full transcription of just the in-game dialogue (up to before I created the remainder) can be found  **[here](http://zero-shinzaki.tumblr.com/post/104208410752/did-i-just-run-into-lesbians)**.

* * *

 

"Eh? Seriously, ma'am? Ya gonna treat me to dinner?" Shinobu had asked Kyou to meet in the garden above Mauville City at six, and so she did, right as the sun was casting the electric burg in shades of pink and orange. She decided that she'd wear her Ace Trainer duds: her slick new yellow and red track jacket and her nicest black shorts, with a pair of cherry red tennis shoes she'd cleaned up like new. She looked fresh: enough to make all the girls in the Minun Misses, her old girl gang, proud. 

"I told youse I would, eh?" Shinobu replied, running her hand through her pistachio toned hair. She smirked, teal lipstick on her soft lips. "Ya managed to become an Ace Trainer, doll. We gotta celebrate somethin' like dat. Pile up as many o' dem Village Sub Combos or Magnemite Croquettes as ya want." Shinobu herself was fond of the Mauville Ramen Bowls, but tonight was about Kyou, and she had a love for the croquettes served at the Food Court below, and Shinobu was gonna deliver.

"Thanks, ma'am!" Kyou chirped. "I'mma take you up on that!" She patted her stomach, chuckling.

"Yeah, kid. You do dat." Shinobu cast her gaze down, hazel eyes locked on the soft grass blowing in the slight, cool breeze. "...But dis'll be our farewell mean, y'unnerstand?" Kyou's smile fell, and she bit back a gasp. "Youse can't keep hangin' out wit' a hood like me -not even one with a fab do like mine." Shinobu's gaze was serious, locking onto Kyou's own. She poked a finger into Kyou's chest, intimidating even at five feet. "Not wit' you bein' an Ace Trainer an' all."

"M-Ma'am..." Kyou's heart was thudding in her chest. She couldn't imaging losing her  _best_ friend and... well, her mother than a friend friend. "I-"

"No ifs or ands or buts. Youse got bigga things than me, doll." Shinobu leaned back, crossing her arms and sighing. the sunlight was tinting her skin all shades of evening: pink, orange, yellow, and purple. She looked beautiful to Kyou in that moment, breathtakingly so, and if she wasn't going to cry, she'd have kissed Shinobu, boldly on the lips, even though they were in public. "Youse'll fine someone else. Someone... betta than me." Kyou knew what she meant: it was Shinobu's way of breaking things off, her way of not admitting to leaving, but doing it all the same. 

Her way of keeping the pain from becoming too much for either of them.

"No!" The word left Kyou's mouth before she knew it, and her hand connected with Shinobu's cheek without the realization. Even though Shinobu gasped, Kyou didn't stop. "No! No! No! No!"

"Kyou..." Shinobu's cheek was swelling a little now.

"Shuddup!" Kyou shouted, quieting Shinobu before she could even speak again. "I ain't going nowhere! Well, I am! I'm traveling! But youse coming with me!" Her voice cracked, steadily thickening back into her delinquent accent between gulps of air. "Youse got that ma'am!?" Kyou shouted. Tears were rolling down her cheeks in a steady flow, and her hands were fisted at her side.. 

Shinobu's tanned hand came up to her cheek, shaking a bit. She sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek, rolling across her smiling lips. "K-Kyou..." she whispered. "Youse... Youse ain't serious... are ya? I'm just a delinquent, Kyou. I ain't no classy gal. I'm betta at stealin' than travelin'."

"I don't care," Kyou asserted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. It was still green, though she had dyed it to be the apple green most Ace Trainers sported, nowadays. "All I know is that I don't wanna travel or be without you, ma'am. It ain't a nice life without the person you love in it." Kyou was sobbing now, snot running down and slicking the top of her lip. "Let's go see the world, Shinobu. Let's... Let's be together. Youse and me." Kyou's voice dropped off to a whisper. "Please."

 Shinobu nodded, rising up onto her tip toes. Her lips came closer to Kyou's. "Let's do it, doll. Let's see the world."

"Can I still get my croquettes?" Kyou breathed, cheeks coloring. Shinobu reached out her hand and Kyou snatched at it, slick fingers gripping it tightly.

"Yeah," Shinobu answered, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "All of dem. I promised, 'member?" She pressed her lips against Kyou's, giggling under the fading sunlight. "Now let's go eat."


End file.
